Vestidas de blanco
by RainbowCharlie
Summary: One Shot Brittana. El destino puede ser cruel, pero el amor al final puede más... creo que ellas son la viva representación de eso.  Mal summary, lo lamento xD


_Yo sé que esperaban actualización de 'La chica del Café' o de 'I Want to be Your Hero' pero chicaaaas, ando depre ;A; Y si escribo cuando ando así los fics me salen o demasiado melosos o demasiado dramáticos, y no queremos llegar a los extremos xD! Ok, espero que disfruten este one shot... que se me ocurrió en clase de español lol Ojalá les guste ;3_

* * *

><p>Hoy es el gran día Britt. Por fin hoy…<p>

Te quería dar un beso de buena suerte antes de partir a la Iglesia, pero Tina, Quinn y Rachel empezaron con sus tonterías de que ver a la novia antes de la boda era de mala suerte. Bah, te voy a acabar viendo de todos modos, no sé cuál es el punto.

Y aquí estoy, parada en el altar, con todos los nervios del mundo de verte entrar por esa puerta del brazo con tu padre. Sabes que me pongo colorada cuando estoy nerviosa, de seguro cuando llegues voy a parecer jitomate hervido.

¿Puedes creer que hemos llegado tan lejos? Parecía que fue ayer cuando te conocí por primera vez… ¿Lo recuerdas? Teníamos 6 años, y yo estaba jugando a ser Godzilla en el patio del colegio, recuerdo que cuando tiré tu castillo te pusiste a llorar, y aunque mis padres siempre me habían dicho que los López somos poderosos y nunca pedimos perdón no lo pude evitar.

Me senté a tu lado y te pedí que dejaras de llorar, increíblemente lo hiciste, y me pediste ayuda para construir un nuevo castillo, me di cuenta de lo bonita que eras, y te sonreí por primera vez.

A los 8 años fue nuestro primer beso, no sé cómo demonios lo hicimos, pero Quinn había sido la culpable, nos presumía que ella ya se había besado con Finn y que necesitábamos besar a alguien para madurar… claro, nunca dijo que debíamos besar a un chico.

Fue en mi casa, mientras veíamos El Rey León, sé que te gusta mucho esa película, me miraste y luego preguntaste si nos podíamos besar. No estaba segura de hacerlo, pero me convenciste, no sé cuánto duramos con los labios juntos, pero para mí fue una eternidad. Definitivamente mi primer beso había sido el mejor.

En la secundaria fue nuestra primera vez… recuerdo lo nerviosa que estábamos, las manos me temblaban cuando te acariciaba, y te reías con cada caricia, al final hice lo que el cosmos me dio a entender… y pasó.

El toque de nuestra piel desnuda hasta este día sigue siendo algo que me vuelve loca, me hace sentir viva, y feliz de saber que estoy contigo… sólo eso, tu piel sobre la mía.

La preparatoria fue la etapa más difícil, lo sé, tenía pánico, no sé cuantas veces te llegué a lastimar por cobardía… no soportaba verte triste, pero tampoco quería que mi reputación se fuera abajo, lo sé, era una estupidez.

Y bien dicen que nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, cuando comenzaste a salir con Artie fue como si una estaca se clavara en mi corazón, te veías tan feliz con él. Yo solía pensar que con la única persona que sonreías de esa manera era conmigo, pero cuando me di cuenta de que esa sonrisa también se la dedicabas a él se me partió el corazón a la mitad.

'_No es engañar porque la plomería es diferente_' Fue una de las tonterías que dije sólo para tenerte conmigo, porque en realidad me aterraba perderte, me aterraba que te alejaras de mí por culpa de él… tenía miedo de lo que te pudiera pasar si no estabas conmigo.

Recuerdo una noche en la que te quedaste conmigo hasta tarde y te dormiste en mi cama, no pude evitar pensar que eras la cosa más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, y el pensar que eras de Artie me hacía llorar de enojo y tristeza. Yo te quería para mí.

Ah y ¿Te acuerdas cuando por fin me declaré a ti? El que me dijeras que no creo que fue uno de los momentos más difíciles de mi existencia, quería correr, gritar, llorar. Quería ser feliz.

Intenté ignorarte durante unas semanas, pero siempre era en vano, supongo que mi cabeza siempre te buscaba inconscientemente, de un momento a otro siempre te estaba mirando. Me maldecía todo el tiempo, no te podía sacar de mi cabeza… lo sé, era patética.

Nuestro tercer año de la preparatoria fue uno de los más dichosos… por fin estábamos juntas, y aunque pasé por muchas cosas (Ya sabes, lo de mi abuela) al final lo que me importaba era estar contigo.

El despertar contigo por las mañanas, que tu sonrisa me hiciera el día, caminar de la mano por los pasillos, hacer esas pequeñas cosas que eran lo mejor de mi semana. Era por lo que me guiabas a la luz.

El final del ciclo escolar fue asombroso, irías a Julliard, y yo a NYU. Estaríamos juntas en la misma ciudad, cosa que me llenaba de felicidad.

Pero creo que el destino tuvo otros planes para nosotras, nuestros horarios eran tan apretados que apenas y nos podíamos ver. Terminamos, no fue culpa de nadie, lo decidimos la 2, era lo mejor. Y aunque las primeras semanas pensé que iba a ser una buena decisión, después de unos cuantos días me di cuenta de que en realidad si no estabas conmigo no podía vivir.

Cuando traté de buscarte tu ya estabas con alguien más, una chica de tu clase de baile… fue uno de los peores momentos el saber que te compartías con alguien más. Y me insistía una y otra vez a olvidarte.

Durante esos 4 años sin verte, intenté cosas con otras personas, nada funcionó nunca. Al final del día la que seguía rondando mi mente eras tú.

Cuando nos reencontramos mi corazón dio un vuelco, Quinn me había llamado porque estaba en la ciudad y me quería ver. Cuando llegué al bar donde me había citado te vi con ella en la barra. Y Dios Mio, estabas tan bella como te recordaba.

Me viste y sonreíste… esa sonrisa que siempre me dedicabas, me sentí especial de nuevo. Cuando me acerqué a saludarte percibí tu aroma a cereza… siempre me habías hipnotizado con eso.

No sé si Quinn lo había planeado o en realidad fue el destino, pero tuvo que irse temprano por unas cosas de su trabajo. Me quedé platicando contigo, nos teníamos que poner al corriente de nuestras vidas, después de todo 4 años era mucho tiempo.

Te llevé hasta tu departamento (Y me di cuenta de que quedaba a unas cuantas calles del mío) te acompañé a la puerta, y me diste un beso en la mejilla, me abrazaste fuerte y me dijiste '_Te extraño demasiado_' al oído. Cosa que me hizo vibrar.

Te pedí tu celular, te llamaría para salir otro día, asentiste y sin pensar intercambiamos números.

Después de unas cuantas semanas de salir, me invitaste a tu apartamento. Tomábamos cerveza y recordábamos todos esos días de preparatoria. Me dijiste que seguías teniendo el playlist que me hiciste el último año para San Valentín.

Sonreí… yo seguía teniendo la foto de la portada en mi apartamento… después de todo creo que nunca nos dejamos de amar… ¿Eso no es posible o sí? ¿Dejarnos de amar? ¿Después de todo lo que pasamos?

Reíste un poco y luego me miraste a los ojos, tu mirada azul se clavó en la mía. '_Soy tuya ¿no?_' sólo sonreí… asentí con la cabeza, y mi primer impulso fue el robarte un beso… al cual no te opusiste.

Curiosamente (Y sigo sin entender cómo) terminamos haciendo el amor en tu cama… hacía demasiado tiempo que no te tenía entre mis brazos, casi había olvidado tu sabor… pero esa noche para mí fue mágica.

Seguíamos conectadas, yo lo sabía… Nunca iba haber otra persona que me hiciera sentir cómo tu a mí. Eras y sigues siendo mi debilidad, el tocar tu piel, besar tus labios, nuestros latidos acelerados… todo eso, es mi debilidad, el simple hecho de que seas real.

Volvimos a ser novias, y siempre que podía te llevaba a cenar, al parque, a cualquier lugar al que quisieras ir.

Pero en marzo, en marzo fue el paso más grande que di. Te cité para cenar en el restaurante más lujoso de todo Nueva York. Cuando llegaste te di un pequeño beso, cenamos como si nada, y luego te pedí que te levantaras.

Obedeciste un poco nerviosa, sé que no sabías que demonios estaba ocurriendo, di unas vueltas a tu alrededor, cantando unos versos de Songbird… sonreíste cuando me tuviste frente tuyo. Y te ibas a acercar a besarme cuando te detuve.

Me miraste extrañada e hiciste un puchero, pero te dije que fuera paciente, de mi bolso saqué una pequeña caja, y me hinqué frente a ti. Tus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando viste la sortija de diamantes brillando.

'_Brittany Susan Pierce… ¿Me harías el gran honor de ser mi esposa?'_ No me respondiste hasta unos 3 minutos después, me hiciste levantar del suelo y te lanzaste a mis brazos gritando que sí.

Estuvimos planeando la boda unos meses, localizamos a todos nuestros amigos, y sorprendentemente convenciste a mi abuela de venir a la boda, no sé cómo lo hiciste… no tengo ni la menor idea, pero cuando me llamó por teléfono diciéndome que dónde estaba su invitación lloré de la emoción.

Agosto 3… el día de hoy, acabas de entrar por la puerta, te ves preciosa… Quinn, Rachel, Tina y Mercedes son nuestras damas de honor. Kurt nos diseñó los vestidos de novia, y déjame decirte que tiene un muy buen gusto.

Sólo con verte me enamoré más de ti, tu papá te dio un beso en la frente y se sentó junto a tu mamá y mis padres. Nos sostuvimos de la mano cuando la ceremonia empezó.

Las manos me siguen temblando… aún no puedo creer que estemos aquí, sentí ese apretón que me diste, me das seguridad, eso es lo que necesito en este momento.

Ya tenemos los anillos colocados… faltan sólo unos minutos para estar oficialmente casadas. ¿Qué si te acepto como mi esposa? ¿Están bromeando? Claro que sí, entonces por qué demonios estoy aquí.

También dijiste que sí, y sonreíste antes de que pronunciaran '_Por el poder que me concede el estado de Nueva York, yo las declaro oficialmente casadas… felicidades'_

Te tomé de la cintura y sonreí ante tu mirada… eres todo lo que quiero en este mundo, y ahora lo tengo más claro que nunca. Te amo, más que a nada en el mundo, significas todo para mí…

'_Santana…'_

'_Dime Britt…'_

'_¿Juntas por siempre… verdad?'_

'_Por siempre…' _

Sonreíste '_Te amo'_

'_También yo'_

Nos besamos, ahora eras oficialmente la señorita Brittany Pierce de López.

* * *

><p><em>Gay diddy gay gay ¿No les digo que me puse toda melosa? lol Ok, lo siento si a algunos se les hizo una tontería, simplemente quería hacer algo para desahogarme :3 jdhslshdk ¿Les gustó? ¿No? ¿Me suicido? xD Lo siento si está un poco corto de vocabulario, ando medio enferma D: Pero weh, gracias por leer, yo las amo a todas &amp; así :33! Prometo que actualizaré los fanfics el sábado y domingo. Reviews? <em>

_**Charlie fuera ;D**  
><em>


End file.
